Sailor Moon and the Sailors of the Sun part 1
by Marcus Flint
Summary: A new script like story about sailor moon and the twin sailors of the sun


The scene enters and a girl is playing a video game and the cat Luna is watching.  
  
Serena: Oh man I died again!.......I can't pass this level.  
Luna: Serena I can't believe you aren't studying for your test in history  
Serena: History-shishmistory  
Luna: You know Serena, those who don't learn from history are bound to repeat it.  
Suddenly Serena's communicator goes off beep beeep bbbbeeeeppppppp she picks up the communicator and looks into it.  
Serena: Amy what's the matter?  
Amy: There's trouble near Raye's temple transform and come down quick  
Luna: This sounds serious you'd better transform  
Serena: Moon crystal power!   
The two transformed and ran out the door   
Sailor Mars: What took you so long?  
Sailor Moon: We had to run all the way down here!and on the way we stopped at 7 12 to get some extra sticky chewy caramel bubble gum  
Sailor Mars: Serena you're such a ditz.  
Sailor Mercury: Please stop fighting there's an enemy to worry about  
Sailor Mercury: Shine aqua illusion!  
The enemy is hit but not effected  
Enemy: Here take some of this!  
A blast of icy energy hit the scouts  
All Scouts: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
Sailor Mars: Mars celstial fire surround!  
The enemy screams and drops slowly to the ground  
Sailor Venus: Quick Sailor Moon finish it off  
Sailor chibi/ Moon: Moon sceptre elimination  
Sailor Jupiter: It didn't work!...  
Suddenly red flash goes by the screen and hits the enemy the enemy screams and a rose is stuck to the ground  
  
All Scouts: It's Tuxedo Mask hhhhhuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor moon did you ever stop to think your powers are getting weaker because you'd rather buy candy than protect the earth? Believe in yourself and you'll find the strength to beat this monster  
Sailor Moon: Thank you Tuxedo Mask and it's gum not candy  
Sailor Saturn: Hurry up I want to get out of here  
Sailor Moon: Moon spceptre elimination!  
Sailor Mercury/Jupiter: Yeah it worked!  
The Sailor Moon theme song and video plays.  
Act 2  
The scene enters and the scouts are in Raye's temple having a meeting in regular outfits.  
Artemis: You guys really need to work better as a team.  
luna: Sailor Moon bought bubble gum before she saved the world.  
Suddenly Rayes grandpa walks in with a tray of cookies.  
Grandpa: I thought you girls might like some cookies.  
All girls: Thanks Grandpa!  
Grandpa exits the room  
Artemis: Anyways, I think the reason sailor moons attack didn't work was no one was concentrating on beating the enemy.  
All girls: We're really sorry!  
Ami: I've been wondering why my attack didn't work and Raye's did?  
Luna: I think I've figured it out, the energy that hit you guys felt like ice and when your water blast hit the monster it was like putting ice with water it has really no effect.  
Artemis: But when Sailor Mars' celestial hit the enemy it was like ice melting fire.  
Mina: So what you mean to say is the enemies are elemental monsters that are only affected when a sailor of their weakness hits them?  
Luna/Artemis: Exactly.  
Suddenly a loud scream is heard.  
Luna: sounds like trouble you better transform  
Serena: Rini you'd better stay here where it's safe. Moon crystal power!  
Ami: Mercury star Power!  
Raye: Mars star Power!  
Lita: Jupiter star Power!  
Mina: Venus star Power!  
Two teenagers are being attacked by a monster with electricity for hair.  
They seem to be trying to fight back.  
Jennifer: It's to strong I can't hurt it.  
Jennifer jump kicks the monster and it just laughs. The monster shoots a bolt of lightening from it's finger tips but misses.  
Electra: I've got you now! Ahahahahaha  
Stephen: Your not getting away HIYA!  
Stephen punches the monster and kicks it.  
All of this sudden the monster shoots a giant bolt of lightening from it's hands.  
Jennie/Stephen: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
A voice is heard from no where.  
Mysterious voice: Why do you take pleasure in torturing innocent people?I stand for love and justice and I cant have you do that. I am Sailor Moon and I behalf of the moon I shall punish you.  
Sailor Moon steps out the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Mercury!  
Sailor Mercury steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Mars!  
Sailor Mars steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Jupiter!  
Sailor Jupiter steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And in behalf of Venus!  
Sailor Venus steps out of the shadows.  
Sailor Jupiter: I'll take care of it this time  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!  
Electra is hit but not effected  
Sailor Jupiter: Man I should have known!  
  
Look for part 2 coming soon  



End file.
